Trinfan's Book Crossover Drabbles
by trinfaneb
Summary: Mostly 100 crossover drabbles with Playboy, Tarzan, and the John Ringo “Legacy of the Aldenata” Posleen books.
1. Playboy

Playmate Cordy

Summary: 100 word Angel-Playboy Crossover Drabble set in the "Cordyverse"

Disclaimer: All characters are the intellectual property of their respective creators, film companies, etc.; this story may not be sold or distributed on a profit-making basis. I welcome free distribution of the story, but please let me know if you are going to do it. trinfaneb at yahoo dot com.

Xander turned off the tv after "The Cordy Show" ended. Just his luck that he broke up with her because of a girl that turned out to be gay. He picked up a magazine and gingerly made his way to the bathroom. He had thrown out his back out in the disastrous initial attempt to defeat the First's Turok-Han army. As the senior survivor he had contacted Riley Finn and eventually gotten Sunnydale nuked. Willow's spell hadn't been enough. Now Xander would do a spell of his own as he looked through the new Playboy magazine with cover girl Cordy.

&&&&

For those of you who weren't aware, Charisma Carpenter did a Playboy pictorial and also appeared on the cover in the spring of 2004. This drabble takes place in the alternate universe that Skip the demon showed Cordelia where she became a famous actress and never worked for Angel Investigations.


	2. Tarzan

Foundling

Summary: 100-word Angel Tarzan book crossover Drabble. Connor has a different destiny.

The great ape Kerchak changes his mind and kills the human baby as he did the father who tried to protect him. Nearby another child and man appear. Kerchak rushes out of the hut to kill them too, but the man skewers Kerchak and kills other members of the troop before succumbing to the tide of great apes. Un-noticed, Kala snatches away the baby to raise as her own.

In another time, Sahjhan thinks , "The fools believe I can open a portal to Quortoth. The best I could do was send them back 115 years and half-way around the world."


	3. Alien Apocalypse The Drabble

Alien Apocalypse The Drabble

Summary: 100 word BtVS John Ringo Posleen books crossover Drabble

The engineers scooped up a hundred thousand of the advancing Posleen horde with roving portals that sucked the centaur-like aliens to un-survivable dimensions. Next Williow's Wicca Adepts trashed God-King saucers and hand weapons and teleported fuel-air bombs to occupy the second wave as the first wave was roiled by localized earthquakes. Then Spike's Demons hosed the survivors down with auto-loading powerbows. Finally Buffy's Slayers and Angel's Chipped-Vampires moved in with halberds to finish them off.

"Outstanding work, American Slayer Brigade. Time now for the dayshift to take over," Major Michael O'Neal of the 555th ACS announced over the general channel.

&&&&

This drabble takes place in John Ringo's "Legacy of the Alldenta" books (A Hymn Before Battle, Gust Front, Hell's Faire) of which you can find the ten or so chapters free at Baen dot com. The books start in 2001 and the combat described would take place around 2007. In this universe a billions strong and rapidly multiplying alien Posleen army has landed and occupied most of the Earth and eaten every large living thing they have conquered (including humans). Due to geographic luck and good military planning the forces of the United States and Canada are among the last surviving humans on earth and are fighting back using a combination of allied alien and human technology as they wait for the human space fleet to finish construction and hopefully come to the rescue. Many of the mystical inhabitants of the earth would probably welcome the demise of humanity, but some would fight back.


	4. Alien Apocalypse The Drabble Part 2

Alien Apocalypse The Drabble Part 2

Summary: 100 word BtVS John Ringo Posleen books Drabble

Sensors and direct observation showed no functional projectile weapons among the already decimated Posleen horde, so Spike's demons ceased fire from their magically enhanced depleted uranium bolt-throwers and let the Slayers and Chipped Vampires move in with their mystic armour and long halberds.

The few Armoured Combat Suits of the Brigade, along with the snipers and their barret .50cals, continued to watch for functional weapons as the Slayers scythed advancing Posleen down like wheat as the aliens streamed from their choke points. In the rear, a visiting general asked about the origin of the Slayer's "death is our gift" motto.

&&&&

This drabble is a squeal to my first "Alien Apocalypse" drabble and takes place in John Ringo's "Legacy of the Alldenata" books (A Hymn Before Battle, Gust Front, When The Devil Dances, Hell's Faire) of which you can find the ten or so chapters free at Baen dot com. The combat described would take place around 2009. In this universe a billions strong and rapidly multiplying alien Posleen army has landed and occupied most of the Earth and eaten every large living thing they have conquered (including humans). Due to geographic luck and good military planning the forces of the United States and Canada are among the last surviving humans on earth and are fighting back using a combination of allied alien and human technology as they wait for the human space fleet to finish construction and hopefully come to the rescue. Many of the mystical inhabitants of the earth would probably welcome the demise of humanity, but some would fight back.

So far I've written 14 chapters for this story.

&&&&

Reviews received before these drabbles were consolidated

Alien Apocalypse The Drabble

ReviewerDateChapterType

StorytellerSJK2004-04-101Signed

I love both so I DEFINTLY want more please.

Mark C. ) 2004-04-09 1 Anonymous

I've been looking for a "Legacy of the Aldenata" crossover ever since I discovered fan fic online a little over a year ago. Yours is the first I have found so far. I love both the Buffyverse and the Legacy series and can only imagine the damage a corps of slayers in power armor would be capable of especially if its of the O'Neal special variety (self contained antimatter power plant & forearm blades included). By all means please continue, can't wait to see how Buffy & Co. interact with the Triple Nickel crew, and I can just see Xander getting in with the Bun-bun crew. It could be really interesting if this is after Hell's Faire in that you have lots of opportunities to have Cally and Papa O'Neal working in the background to frustrate the Darhel, who knows Cally might be a dormant slayer. And there is the matter of that secret lab in the "Sub-urb" who knows what would happen if a slayer got "enhanced". Looking forward to more updates soon.

JoeB14512004-04-091Signed

This storyline has some real potential. Even if you don't do the whole thing I would love to read the recruitment story.

Alien ApocalypseThe Drabble Part 2

ReviewerDateChapterType

The Unicorn2004-05-021Signed

You are sick, SICK , SICK! I can't wait to readyour story.

The Unicorn

Enjael 2004-04-29 1 Anonymous

"So far I've written about twenty pages for this story and will start posting once I've had a chance to throughly edit them."

YAY!! Can't wait to see them posted.


End file.
